Happy New Years
by Devilzzz
Summary: Hermione and Harry get a little preoccupied dealing with an overdue mistletoe, everyone at The Burrow is drunk, confetti is thrown, socks are needed, kisses are blown. Wow, that rhymed! *claps hands in delight* H/H and G/D


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plotlines and the story. Summary: Welcome to the Burrow at the holidays, a place of chaos, butterbeer,confetti,dreams,tradition,socks, mistletoes, and fluffy romance between your favorite couples G/D and H/H :) Be warned: our beloved Ron sings *shudder* Short-one shot fic. I did this just for New Years, folks, don't get too attached.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Happy New Years  
  
"Eurgh, this place is a wreck," Harry said, wrinkiling his nose in disgust. His best friend Hermione laughed in agreement, nodding.  
  
The Burrow had always been one of the most craziest places Harry had ever been too, including Hogwarts. Bunch of redheads swimmed around the whole place, chortling, some drunk, some tired, and some just plain chaotic.  
  
Now, those redheads had fallen asleep on chairs and couches, and even tables. For example, Percy Weasley was placed across the dining table, his chin stuck in a wine glass. His girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, who he had embarrassingly been forced to invite for Christmas vacation by the Weasley twins and his mother, was snoring loudly, hunched up against one of the chairs, her hair gliding in confetti of red and green sprinkles, a rather fond tradition of the Weasleys, who liked a lot of festivity over Christmas and New Years.  
  
Now, it was December, 30th, it was no less than insane around the Burrow. There were few that were still awake, like Hermione and Harry, and Mrs.Weasley and Charlie and Bill, but they were having a hard time trying not to fall asleep themselves, in fact.  
  
Draco Malfoy, however, was lying peacefully in a couch, his arms hanging limply to his sides, and his chin up, with the tiniest bit of a smile on his face, not to mention a trail of white foam coming out of his mouth.  
  
Harry and Hermione groaned in disgust as they saw him. It was worse enough he had to spend New Years with them just because he was Ginny's new 'friend' as the Weasleys liked to call it, or rather, kill and let it stay that way.  
  
Of course, Mrs.Weasley obeyed at Ginny's wish to have her new friend over for New Years, she always loved taking in new children, excluding the fact that she had so many already, of course.  
  
The normal muggle-sized clock on Mr.Weasley's desk read "11:48", which meant Hermione and Harry had plenty of time waking up the sleeping Weasleys and, well, Malfoy.  
  
"You wake him up," said Harry to Hermione.  
  
Hermione shrugged, and reached out to pat him on the shoulder.  
  
She leaped back when he made a sudden noise.  
  
"Mmm..Ginnnny, come here baby..." he murmered in his sleep.  
  
Restraining Harry from killing Malfoy in his sleep, Hermione quickly punched Draco in the head.  
  
He cursed loudly. "God me and Ginny- oh," he said sheepishly, seeing that Harry was clenching his hands into fists.  
  
"Oh, is it time yet?" he asked, eyeing the small muggle clock.  
  
"Almost," Harry responded through clenched teeth.  
  
"Alright then. Must go get socks, must get socks," Draco muttered, blinking as he limped across the hallway.  
  
Hermione exploded into giggles. "Drunk, I knew he'd have too much butterbeer, and drinking it with dragon blood that Charlie sneaked in didn't help either..."  
  
Harry laughed, and grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
"C'mon, let's go wake up Ron. I think he fell asleep on the bushes and a squirrel attacked him or something," said Harry lazily, and caused Hermione to explode into more giggles.  
  
They opened the door to the porch, and stepped out. A swing had been added last year, which was hanging off a thin rope tightly wrapped around two trees.  
  
Ron was laying across the swing, completely oblivious that he had company.  
  
"I am a lonely man, with no charished soul, lonely man with nooooo hooomeeee," he sang offbeat, hiccuping three times each line.  
  
Hermione and Harry covered their mouths, their shoulders shaking up and down.  
  
"We should leave him alone, eh?" Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione nodded, and they went back to the porch, only to realize that an old mistletoe was hanging off of the top of the door, which had obviously been forgotten to throw out.  
  
She blushed, and looked away, and suddenly became very interested at her shoes.  
  
"Feel up to it?" Harry finally spoke, grinning, his cheeks bright red.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
That "uh" was quickly occupied by Harry leaning over, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Hermione leaned over reluctantly at the invitation, and placed her hands on his waist, waiting.  
  
Her heart sank as his lips headed for her cheek, as a friendly gesture.  
  
'Accidently', she moved her head at the last moment.  
  
His lips brushed against her chin, and hers brushed against his nose.  
  
Laughing nervously, they pulled apart.  
  
"Lonely man..baby, I got no home, got no food, got no clothes or my shoes, I am a lonely lil poor dude..." Ron sang, his voice weakining, looked as if he might fall asleep any minute.  
  
Hermione giggled, and Harry smiled at her until she returned his gaze. She looked away, feeling how close he was.  
  
"Want to do it right this time?" she said breathlessly, leaning over.  
  
"Uh huh," Harry murmered, and their lips crashed into one another.  
  
His lips were soft and cold, undoubtly softened by the cool air. Her hands went through his touseled hair, rubbing her fingers madly against his tangles. His hands were waving against her waist and her backside throughly, his fingers playfully exploring the inside of her long, pink skirt.  
  
As his other hand was left to work to getting up her shirt, they were suddenly interuppted by roars of chaos.  
  
"NEW YEAR!" (Mrs.Weasley's exicted voice)  
  
"Baby, got me some new socks!" (Ron and Draco in very different ways)  
  
"Midnight striked!" (Mr.Weasley)  
  
"Father, Mother, why did you not bother to wake me when I was in such a uncomfortable position sleeping? It was rather hideous, I am throughly disappointed that..." (Percy)  
  
The Weasley Twins were happily singing the well known muggle song, "Happy Birthday", completely unaware that it was nobody's birthday.  
  
Others woke up by all the loud noise, and Hermione and Harry pulled away quickly, their faces flushing.  
  
But then, the chaos stopped by two single sentences.  
  
"Mmm, Draco!"  
  
"God, Ginny..."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of horror, and following the running Weasley clan, which was running upstairs to the bathroom near Ron's room, Hermione managed to get through redheads and Penelope before swiftly opening the door.  
  
Ginny was placed on the sink, in which Draco's head was placed in her lap and the rest of his body clinging to the edge of the bathtub.  
  
They weren't doing anything "scandalous" as Percy persumed, but they did look quite screwed, so after Ginny had been dragged upstairs from lectures of the birds and the bees from her mother, Draco had been brought up by the Weasley twins, who merrily clumped him on a random bed and placed a sock in each ear.  
  
"Thank God Ron was too busy singing," said Hermione, faintly smiling. "Malfoy's head on her lap, he would've killed him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was another arkward pause, each of them trying to consume their thoughts in anything but the heated kiss they had just had two minutes ago, right at midnight.  
  
They both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Hermione- I - "  
  
"The kiss - it was -"  
  
They laughed nervously, and as they went outside again, Harry chucked out the mistletoe and placed it above Hermione's head.  
  
"Happy New Years, I am doing this to sleep with you," Harry joked.  
  
"Hmmmm," Hermione pretended to think about it, and laughed, planting another kiss on his lips.  
  
"Lonely man, why so lonely..."  
  
*  
  
  
  
Eeek! Seriously, that was fluffy, short and weird and crazy...but I still liked it :) I love drunk Weasleys :D Happy be-lated New Years everybody!!! 


End file.
